Midnight of an eternity
by maggiexforever
Summary: Translation of "Le minuit de mon éternité", story of the daugther Esme lost in 1921, who was actually Carlisle's biological daughter."Dear Kathryn, You're a hybrid, half human, half vampire. Your father, a vampire, is Carlisle Cullen and you mother is Esmée Platt. [...] they thought you were death your system stopped after you didn't have blood for nine months." [...] - AJM


January 1987

The cemetery near the town of Milwaukee was empty. The snow was starting to cover the ground. There was never a lot of snow here, only a few centimeters show up in the sky time to time in the three months of winter. A mysterious man entered the old part of the graveyard. The silence and the darkness of the night did not bother him: He was used to it since he couldn't get out in the daylight. It was his master who had sent him here on a mission. He needed to find Kathryn Cullen's grave, feed the baby blood and finally bring the little girl to him. A very simple task, if it wasn't for a detail that his master had omitted to tell him; the name of the child's father. Alex Masen had never been in any kind of agreement with his boss. Compassionated and kind, Alex didn't like the idea of war or power while Joham was trying to created his own specie: Hybrids. Those half human, half vampire creatures were powerful and legal when it came to the vampire's laws imposed by the Volturi. Maybe Joham wanted to be the "king of the world"? Who knows? Did he want protection? But against what? Alex only worked for him for one reason: The life of his family. Joham had threatened to kill them if Alexander didn't help him. Indeed, the vampire knew that the teenage boy had a special gift for persuasion. But why, years after the death of his family, did he still worked for this monster? One, it was hard to fled when you have something Joham wants but two, most of all; Alex had his own little secret he would protect at every cost.

Kathryn Cullen has a hybrid so it was clear to Joham would be interested in her but what Alex just discovered made things even clearer. She was Carlisle Cullen's daughter. This vampire was the chief of a very powerful coven. It wasn't surprising that Joham wanted to have his daughter on his side. Did he want Carlisle on his side, too? Whatever, it did not matter to Alex. He couldn't bring the girl to his master. Because he was feeling delinquent? Oh no! It was his « big secret » that was in danger: In 1918, Alex was still human but already started working for Joham. One day, he decided to go check on his family. He discovered that his father was death; his mother and his brother were at agony. He persuaded his mother to ask her doctor to save Edward knowing that the physician was Carlisle Cullen and that he would turn him into a vampire. That way, Alex was sure he would see a brother one day again. However, today, he was to scared that his brother would be mad at him to go join him. So, he couldn't bring the child to Joham since he had owned the baby's father the life of his brother. He could neither leave her here since his master would find her too easily. He decided to dig her up like planed. The kid had a pale face and her eyes were closed. Covered by a white blanket, the child look like it was sleeping without breathing. He took the girl and fed her animal blood which she drank calmly. Kathryn started crying and he knew he needed to bring her somewhere save.

So, he brought her in a foster home in the Quebec City in Canada. He just left her by the door with an envelope for her to open when she was old enough to read. After that he vanished and ran so that Joham wouldn't find him. With a bit of luck, his master would look for him and forget about Kathryn.

Unfortunately, it was rather the opposite that happened. Joham forgot all about his servant and looked for Kathryn. When he finally found her, he came to see her. The child, despite her young age, was smart and hadn't forgotten what happen that day of January 1987. So, she knew that she needed to drink blood to survive. Indeed, at three year old, she already knew how to read and had gotten that envelope that had been given to her. Here is what it said:

Dear Kathryn,

You should have noticed by now that you are not like the other kids. You drink blood, (avoid the human one as much as you can), you're stronger; faster and maybe you even have a special gift. But you can't talk about it to the humans. Some vampires will kill for doing that. I brought you here to protect you from a vampire that wants you. His name is Joham. If you ever meet him, stay on your guards…

You must have a millions questions, too. Here are a few answers I can tell you. You're a hybrid, half human, half vampire. Your father, a vampire, is Carlisle Cullen and you mother is Esmée Platt. I don't know anything about her besides that she is human. You were born the 12th of January 1912 et they thought you were death your system stopped after you didn't have blood for nine months. I sorry to leave you alone in this mess…

Be safe,

- A.J.M.

So the day Joham and Kathryn meet, the young girl didn't thrust him at all. Frustrated, he planned to make her life a living hell. So, he searched for a couple that weren't parenting material. Violent and aggressive, they had no idea how to take care of a kid. Joham may not have the persuasion gift of Joham but he certainly could convince a pair of humans to adopt a child. And so they did… At the beginning, it was all rainbows and butterflies. Impatient to see his plan in action, he made sure that the couple learned that something he had found out while searching for the girl. She had, at her name, a bank account with a few thousand dollars on it which Kathryn will use for the studies and permitted her to go to a private high school. Her adoptive parents knew that if she died, the money would go to them. So do we really need to tell what happened next? The couple tried to kill in the most horrific ways possible. Of course Kathryn could have defended her self but she was too scared to hurt the two humans. So one night, she just decided to flee. She packed her bags and ran to the cold streets of Quebec City. She didn't know where to go but when someone saw her they brought her immediately to the nearest hospital. Afterwards, she went back to a foster home where she lived to her 18th birthday. At that age, she bought an apartment with her two best friends Freddy and Amanda. She now studies medicine at Laval University not knowing that this is the calm before the storm…


End file.
